The Girl From The Water
by justawriter182
Summary: ( The Hunger Games and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins ) Freya Medler was a normal 12 year old girl living in district 4. That is until she is thrown into the terrifying world that is the Hunger Games. But why does Finnick Odair take such a strong liking to her? And why does she resemble him so much? Want to find out? Look inside! Go on you know you want to!
1. Introductions

**Authors note: ****Hi everyone! If your reading this then that means... YOU CLICKED ON MY STORY SO ****THANKYOU! **** So I started this story after the reaping! Because reaping's are boring! So this story starts on the train to the Capitol. But dont worry as I will be filling in details such as Freya's apperance and characteristics in later chapters as Freya develops. This is my very first story so please feel free to comment and give me some critisisms! Thanks and please ENJOY. **

I entered into the train, my mind so full of thought's and fears that I stumbled every couple of steps and had to put all of my concentration into stopping tears from welling in my eyes. I knew I must have looked like such a wimp, an easy target for everyone and anyone in these Games. My wide green eyes which always seemed shocked and gently curled long bronze hair didn't really make me look like a vicious blood thirsty soon to be victor, more like a doe caught in the headlights. However I still didn't regret voulenteering for that other girl in District four, better me than her I suppose. She had a family, someone to get back to,people that needed her. I didn't have that, so I guess that's why i'm here and she's home.

Swallowing down my fear I opened the door to the dining room and prepared to meet my mentors. At first I couldn't help but take in the lavish decorations of the dining room and all the food it looked so good... _stop I need to think about my survival not about food. _Clearing my throat quietly I settled my line of vision onto the mentors that sat before me. The first I saw was Mags, a little old lady with frosty white hair, everything about her seemed caring... almost maternal. She was very old and weathered but her eyes they were so different, sparkling green and as sharp as a knife. And right now those eyes were scrutinizing me, seeing if I was worth wasting her time on or not I bet. Quickly becoming intimidated by her stare I moved my gaze onto the other Mentor; Finnick Odair. How could I not know who he was. Well for those of you that dont know Finnick Odair is possibly the most well known victor since well forever really. He won the games aged only fourteen, becoming the youngest victor of the Hunger Games. But don't think that I like him, because trust me I dont. He is cocky and arrogant, never stopping to care for his tributes. In fact I bet that he cares more about the current state of his hair than he cares about my survival.

Momentarily my fear changed to white hot anger just thinking about how unfair this all is, the Capitol, the Games and Finnick Odair. And at that moment I wasn't sure which one I hated more. but now I had bigger things to concentrate on than my arrogant mentor. Quietly I pulled out a chair and settled at the table, as did my district partner, Kripton. He always seemed to have an air of confidence about him. Infact it was almost as if he felt that he had these games in the bag. Just looking at that boy, or should I say that mountain- of- power- and- strength- that- was- sure- to- make- me- meet- an- untimley -death, yes it was fair to say that I was terrified of being even in the same vicinity as him.

"So how to I win this?" Kripton asked, ever the confident. I of course was completley insulted by his words. I mean honestly I was sitting right there! However annoyed I was I had to admit I have to say he has a point, I had done everything wrong. Crying before the reaping, during the reaping, after the reaping, on the car in the way here actually now that I think about it i'm quite surprised that i'm not crying right now. So I settled on an icy glare in his direction.

Judging by their angry glares in Kripton's direction it was clear to see that Finnick and Mags were just as un-impressed by Kripton's behaviour as I was. They turned to each other and mumbled a quiet conversation before turning back to face us. Finnick cleared his throat before turning back towards us and looking at me with a smile.

"So me and Mag's have decided, you- he said pointing at me- are training with me, and you-he said making no effort to conceal his distaste whilst addressing Kripton- are training with Mags."

"Unless you have any problem with that." he asked me gently as an after thought.

"No it's fine" I replied sternly, as nice as Finnick was being to me I hated being treated like a fragile thing, I know I had acted like a wimp ( well it really wasn't acting.) but kind and gentle words don't win these Games. Finnick, however didn't seem phased by my words and simply led me down into another carrige of the train. This one was alot more plain than the previous one, bright white walls custom to the Capitol but there was still no food or paintings to distract me and that was good enough. I was to lost in inspecting horribly bright walls that I was shocked when I heard Finnick speaking to me in mid sentence. " What? sorry I was a bit-" Finnick now cut me off in mid sentence as I had him a minute ago.

"Distracted? It's ok I know it's a bit overwhelming at first but you get used to it." he replied smoothly, beckoning me to sit on the opposite side of the small two seater table that was in front of us. I slipped into the chair and took one final look around the room. "You really get used to all _this?_" I questioned uncertainly. Finnick laughed slightly and shook his head "No I guess you dont.- his face suddenly sobered- but you might not have to." he ended bluntly. And although I tried not to tears started to well in my eyes again as the full force of my situation hit me again.

"I'm sorry I shouldnt have said that- he added with a genuine look of worry on his face- I think you could have potential , just tell me about your skills." he asked softly, lacing his fingers together and leaning his elbows on the table. I stared at him before shaking my head " I dont have any." I responded blankly. Just the thought of ending someones life was to disqusting to even think about. Finnick however was undettered and pressed on " Everyone has something." he prompted sternly. I decided to really rack my brains for something, anything that could potentially help me. " There is one thing..." I started unsteadly.

"Go on,"he responded, leaning forward slightly more.

"I can tell things about people, when- when I look at them, I think it might be called de... ded..." I fumbled with my words.

"Deduction." Finnick ended for me.

"Yeah that's it."I confirmed. we sat in silence with Finnick staring at me for several minutes.

"What?" I asked, feeling completley unsettled by his stare.

"Do it, right now on me." he challenged, by his tone I could tell that he thought I was lying.

"Fine." I huffed sitting up straight and staring straight at Finnick, observing everything. And then just like that random things, facts about him started flowing in my head and blurted out my mouth, "You've been knotting rope recently, not as a job but as a stress reliver, I can tell by the small amount of rope burn on your hand and small stress marks that are on your forehead, the concealer you've used hasnt quite done it's job. Judging by the fact that you haven't got a surgical procedure done to remove them I can only assume that your stress is constant rather than a forgotten issue. You also havent gotten much sleep latley due to one night stands. You have two very light lipstick marks near your neck but both in different shades so is musn't be the same girl. However these girl's are not the object of your affection are they? Your heart belongs to Annie Cresta doesn't it? You have a very recent smuge of lipstick on your actual lips, a shade of burgundy, the exact same shade Annie was wearing at the reaping today. Is that all correct?" I asked looking into his dumbstruck face with a small smirk. Finnick had paled slightly during my observations and seemed to be stuck in shock.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scared that I had offended him somehow. He shook his head and stared at me with an un-readable emotion, "It's nothing. That was good. just be careful how you use it." he responded blankly getting up and striding towards the door. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find the words to say. I didn't mean to be rude he had asked me to do it, either way I really didn't want to be left alone here. But it seemed saying nothing had stopped him as he turned in the doorway. Some color had returned to his face and he seemed to be getting back to normal "I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask your name." he asked with an obvious fake smile.

"Freya Medler." I responded quietly, unsure if he was still upset. Momentarily his eyes widened in shock, but it happened so quickly I still wonder if it ever gave another one of those smiles and carried on. "And your Parent's names?" he pressed on, and I could swear there was hint of urgency in his words.

"I never knew them. Medler is the name of the community home in District 4, so I got it." I responded in confusion. This time I was sure I saw him looking shocked again. He gave a nod and another tight smile before leaving at record speed. So that's how I ended up all alone, lost on a train riding me to my death.


	2. A change in thinking

**Authors note:****Hi everyone thankyou so much for clicking on my story! I know it's short but I really just wanted to give you an insight on the relationship of Freya and Finnick! So I've decided I will update daily! As always Please feel free to comment/ critisize and most importantly ENJOY!**

I wondered around in my room dreading dinner. After my brief, but strange encounter with Finnick I felt completley terrified of being stuck in a room with him again. But I guess that's impossible since he is my mentor, maybe it's not to late to take him up on that offer of a change with Mags. I hummed in consideration as I fell into my chair beside the mirror and stared at my reflection, questioning if this was all just some kind of horrible nightmare. I still looked the same, the same hair, the same tanned skin, the same bright green eyes. But I dont feel the same. I remember I felt terrified at first, then angry at the Capitol, then just confused by Finnick and now I didn't know what to feel. So I settled on feeling nothing. or at least _trying _to feel nothing. But that was impossible and in-human so I gave up that idea very quickly and settled on the only thing I knew how to do, crying. I knew it was stupid and childish but I really didn't know what else to do. I was interupted from my crying fest by a light but forceful knock on the door.

"Freya? Freya, it's Finnick can you open the door?" his voice sounded from the other side of the door. Immediatley I froze in shock and tried to be quiet so he wouldn't think I was in but just then my body decided to force an exteremely loud sob from my throat, and so I had no choice but to open my door. "What?" I asked quietly, my eyes taking a sudden interest in the carpet. I couldn't look up to see if his reaction and so we were stuck in an awkward silence for several minutes before Finnick entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to apologise for what happened before, what you showed me... it was very impressive and could really help you in the arena. And pushing into your personal life like that... im sorry." he ended and just by listening to his voice I could tell he was sincere. So I looked up to say that it was alright and for a moment my eyes flicked over towards the mirror and I was actually very shocked to see how similar I looked to Finnick. The same eyes, nose, hair color, it's almost as if... No that's just delusional. I guess that shock must do some pretty weird things to people. Finnick must have seen me glancing into the mirror as he made a really big deal of blocking my view by standing in-front of it. I scrunched my eyes in confusion before carrying on "It's um... it's okay." I responded, my voice raising into a question at the end as I tried to get a look in the mirror again, but Finnick seemed rather persistent on blocking my view. "Would you stop that?" I groaned just incase he didn't realise what he was doing. And just like that he switched back into that weird mood that he had been in when I had done that 'deduction' thing on him. "Doing what?" he asked, feighning confusion and wearing another tight smile. "Anyway- he started steering the conversation away from the mirror- It's dinner" He stated walking toward's the door.

"Not Hungry." I ended flatly staying firmly rooted to my spot in the room. Just then my stomach decided to do a brilliant impression of a lion.

Finnick raised his eyebrows and smiled. To which I glared. "You need to eat if you want to strenghthen up..." he tried to convince me. But I just shook my head. "I can eat in here." I said bluntly. Finnick seemed to consider something before walking back over to me and crouching to my level. His eyes held some kind of sadness as he looked at me, "I know you don't want to but stay with company now, because in that arena it's just you in there. Anyway I need you to be there so I can monitor your eating. For the arena of course." he rushed the end straightening up again. I scoffed, completley un -convinced by him. " So you're saying you want me to eat in the company of someone who could very well kill me by the end of the month because I'll get lonley and you need to monitor what I eat?" I asked waiting for confirmation. Finnick nodded and carried on out the door. "Ok then." I said quickly following behind him. And just as he crossed over the doorway I stepped back and closed the door in his face. Although I think he may have been to close because I heard a distinct sound of contact and muttered curses from the other side. "Open the door Freya!" he yelled angrily from the other side. Getting tired from the event's of today I ignored his request and settled on ordering food for the night. It took forever to mull over the menu and even longer for Finnick to leave, but it didn't matter what I ordered I couldn't bring myself to eat it. If the Capitol thought they were going to win me over with some fancy smoke fried fish and a tea cake they were wrong. No more being terrified and weak and certainly no more crying fests. The Capitol had put my life on the line, it was about time I got up and did something about it.


	3. New image

**Authors note: ****Hi guys! Thankyou so much for reading! im so sorry this chapter is late and really short I promise to make tomorrows longer! so please leave a review if you would like to and enjoy!**

I stayed in my room for the rest of that train ride. Going outside and chilling around eating fancy food would just distract me from my goal to actually live through these games, not to mention I really didn't need all this stress with Finnick and having to face that monster of a boy; Kripton. So instead I decided to go over tactics, training, ( well that is if you count throwing a butter knife at the wall as training. ) and revising a book on plants like there was no tomorrow. But after a few hours I realised there was absolutley no point, I couldn't train for an arena that I had no idea about,the butter knife wouldn't even stick to the wall, and I only managed to learn two things from the plant book. So in conclusion I was going to be the easiest target out there. That was _if _I carried on like this. So I started to think of an angle I could take on, like a character that I could use to help me take on these games. Because right now I'm nearly 100% sure that the Capitol think I'm a weakling, the first kill in these games. And although, yes I'm not a killing machine. I can at least try to give myself a chance. That start's with my attitude. No more crying and hoping this is all a sugar enduced dream. And certainly no more hiding from reality in this room. So I started by changing out of my reaping clothes because I might of accidentaly started sweating in fear when my name got called, so now that I was thinking straight I decided it was about time to take advantage of the Capitol wardrobe. So I tried the new Capitol shower which to most I guess would seem amazing, but the scent's just seemed a little bit to artificial and the water could never replicate the sea. Then I went on to look through the wardrobe which was in one word... horrific. As soon as I opened it I was assulted with frilly pink dresses and sparkly tops that would blind you when the light hit them. So after a few minutes of sifting through the mountains of clothes I managed to find something resembeling what I would usually wear. A light pink sundress that just fell above my knees. And then I thought about it, I couldn't wear what I would usually wear because I just looked to much like a child. I needed to look like a victor, I had made and awful impression during the reaping and now I had to do everything in my power to change that. So instead I grabbed a short green dress, nothing special but just rebelish enough, teamed with a black leather jacket and some combat boots. _Now _Iooked like a competitor.

The second thing I had to do was get out of this room. So I swung open the door and strode through the various rooms with my new found confidence. I had planned this so I only had to spend a maxium of five minutes with the other's before we arrived in the Capitol. When I started to hear the muffled voices from behind the main lounging room, I had a very strong urge to turn around and sprint back into my room. It would be easier and a-lot less awkward. But then again if I didn't do this it would only seal the Capitol's thoughts on if I was worth saving and render me sponsorless during the games. So I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I didn't have enough time to scan the room for everyone's reactions before my escort, Marina Clearwaters blocked my view and pulled me out to arms length inspecting me. "Finally, she's decided to come out of hibernation." she scolded, frowning at me before her features twisted into what I assumed must be a smile. "You look _amazing _darling!" she squealed happily. _probably because you have something to work with now _that sarcastic voice in my head reminded me. I gave a fake smile and thanked her but because she had started talking she just didn't stop. Compliments and nonsense chatter were flying left right and center and after a while I couldn't be bothered to respond so I just nodded and occasionally made noises of agreement. I think we were deep in a conversation on whether acryllic or traditional paint on nails were better when Finnick burst into the conversation apparently needing to go over tactics with me. And after some flirting on Marina's end Finnick dragged me into another room. And I can tell you right now, he did look very happy. I couldn't really put it down to whether he was angry about when I slammed the door on him or about what I was wearing. " What are you wearing?" he hissed with a disqusted look on his face. So I suppose it was the latter. And although I knew what I was wearing wasn't exactly _me _as such, but I couldn't be me if I wanted to have a chance and Finnick was going to have to deal with it. "A dress." I replied snarkily but it only made Finnick more agitated. "We are due in te Capitol in five minutes. Go and change you still have time." He said, a very controlled anger in his voice. "No." I responded, folding my arms over my chest. Could he honestly not know why I was doing this. "As your mentor-" he started but I wasn't in the mood for a long winded argument. "As my mentor you have the right to train me and help me to survive these games. Not the right to tell me how to dress." I cut in angrily. He stared me down again, "Why are you doing this,_this- _he motioned to my outfit- isn't you." he said this time more softly. "What are you talking about? You've only known me for one day! How could you possibly know who I am?" I questioned trying my hardest to ignore the look of hurt in his face. "Your right I dont. But pretending to be something your not isn't the way." the hurt that was evident on his face now translated into his words. And for a moment a part of the real me decided to make an apperance "Then what is the way? I- I dont want to die Finnick." I whispered, my voice sounding as terrified as I really was. "You wont. I promise you wont, but you need to trust me to do that." he tried to console me but I wasn't convinced. "How many tributes have you said that to?" I asked picking holes in his words. I could see him trying to find words but it was obvious that he must tell every scared tribute the same thing. This time I leaned in slightly closer so that only he could hear "And how many have come back?".


	4. The Capitol

**Authors note: ****Hi! Thankyou so much for reading please, please please leave a review because i'm thinking of deleting this story and starting a new one but I don't really know so it's up to you guy's just inbox me or whatever you want to do if you would like more! And ENJOY! **

At first Finnick seemed shocked by my words, but they were true. Kind words and un- keepable promises are worthless in Panem. I should have apologised to him, I should have said that maybe I could have a chance but who am I trying to convince? So I ignored what my heart wanted to do and stuck with what my head was saying. And right now it was telling me to go and greet the Capitol. Better to start getting their affections early I suppose. So I pushed passed Finnick and re- entered the main room which had cleared out apart from Marina who was tapping her foot impatiently. "Hurry up! We've arrived! Quick, hurry!" she piped in my ear as she grabbed my arm in a death grip and pulled me from the room. The further along the corridor's we got thhe louder the applause became, until it came to it's deafining peak outside the door. I took one final look over my shoulder into the train that could so easily take me home but never would, before I stepped out into the blinding light.

After my eyes adjusted to the beaming white light I finally got my first good look at the Capitol. At first I thought it was even more amazing in real life than it was on T.V, However as I started to look further into the details it just became scary. The tall imposing structures that made me feel so small and weak. And then add that to the crazy clown people that in-habited this place, then yes it was fair to say that the Capitol was not exactly top on my list for holiday destinations. It was okay thoughh because I only had to endure about thrirty secconds of laughing, smiling and waving before I was ushered inside a large building. I think it was called the 're-creation block' but I could be mistaken, it's quite hard to hear over a sea of people cheering like I was some kind of a Goddess.

When my hearing finally came back I was in the middle of my makeover session. From what I had heard I think my prep team were called, Demitrius, Sinfonetta and ravinus. I had been waxed un-relentlessley and dipped in about five different tubs of gloop before they finally started on the less painful procedures. Demitrius wheeled my chair in-front of a mirror and started to pull at my hair. "You're very pretty, if only we could have some permanent procedures done you would look-" Demitruius started but Ravinus cut him off, "No,no,no absolutley not. Finnick wants her to be shown natural." she scorned, blushing slightly when she said Finnick's name which strangley made me feel sick. But I couldn't really be that bothered, I was just glad that I wasn't having any surgery done. I would have been perfectly happy sitting here silently and letting the stylists do there own thing but all of a sudden they started talking to me. "So what look did you have in mind?" Sinfonetta asked me as her ridiculously long nails hovered around the hair dyes. I would have not said anything had I not seen her hand dangling dangerously over a bright green bottle. "I dont really know..." I said completley wordless for an answer. From what I had heard the stylist's just did whatever they wanted to you and you had to accept it. Sinfonetta spun around an walked to the back of my chair, placing her claw like hands on the back of my chair. "Of- course you do. Do you want to be cute? Sexy? cocky? Clever?" she questioned me whilst staring at my reflecction in the mirror. I chewed my lip in consideration and then it came to me. "No, I need to be someone that nobody's ever seen before. I want to be sweet and innocent, because that seems like me... but that wouldn't win would it?. I need to seem dangerous. Like a real threat in these games, a force to be reckoned with. Not just another tribute." I told her honestly. Sinfonetta smiled and I could hear the other stylist's giggling happily. "Good choice." She smirked happily before placing a silk blindfold over my eyes. "Dont worry darling you will look fabulous by the time we're done." she assured me just before I could feel something being squirted into my hair.

I lost track of how long it took for my stylist's to finally finish the makeover, so when they took the blindfold off it was a huge relief to get my sight back again as well as finding out if my stylist's had done a good job... and they had. There was no longer any trace of the cry baby that was at the reaping. My hair, which used to have a very light ginger tone to it had been darkened, so much that that it had gone a very dark bronzed color. And my makeup was very dark, especially around my eyes which was great because it made the green in my eyes really come out. But the most interesting part was I still looked thirteen in age but it no longer made me look like less of a threat. In- fact it might have even made me look more dangerous. And then my chariot dress. It was amazing! I had been so worried about it just being a rope dress like last year's tributes. But it turned out I had nothing to worry about after all, the dress was based on a mermaid. It's gills were a beautiful jet balck that shimmered blue when the light hit them. And then to add power they had given me a small silver circlet crown. I tore my eyes away from my image to take a look at the stylist's who looked like little puppy's just waiting to see my reaction. "It's amazing. Thankyou so much!" I gushed with a grin that seemed strangley out of place with my new look. The stylist's looked very happy and pleased with themselves before saying thankyou. But Sinfonetta seemed annoyed. My smile slowly died down as I asked her what was wrong. " I know you are thankful and you are very welcome but you can't be like that anymore. You need to be all about power. You need to be very strong, a threat just like you said. And to do that we cant see anymore of this nice girl." She said seriously. And although what she said was a bit harsh, I decided that I liked Sinfonetta because she was real, under all that makeup and surgery. "Your right. And don't worry you wont." I promised. She then gave a relived smile and led me outside. I barely made it two steps before Finnick appeared out of nowhere. At first he just stood in-front of me, inspecting what he saw before giving me his thought's. "You look great." he told me, and I would have belived him had I been someone else. But since I had that really weird 'deduction' thing I could tell that he was lying. "First of all, have you been waiting here the whole time? And secondly tell me what you really think." I asked, sighing slightly. He looked slightly thrown at my questions but carried on, "First question, no not the whole time. Second question, I just did." He answered, lying again. I just rolled my eyes, "You keep looking to your left and talking really fast, also it took you at least two seconds to answer my questions a person telling the truth averagely takes one point five seconds to respond. So please just tell me the truth." I told him, getting slightly angry now.

"It's not you. I specifically asked them to keep you natural and-" he started fuming. It wasn't pretty but at least I knew he was telling the truth. "I asked for this. And maybe it's not me but lets face it being _me_ wouldn't really make it in here." I replied cockily, all part of my false image. But I had to do what Sinfonetta said if I was to stand a chance, _even _if it meant hurting Finnick in the process it was a sacrifice I was just going to have to make. "That doesn't justify it! I gave specific instructions to keep you the way you look and they have influenced you into doing this." He fumed again.

"Listen you and I both know that I need to have a chance here. And as my mentor you have to be able to agree that I have to have the best chance. And this is it. I'm sorry if you don't like it but if I have to wear a bin-bag to win these games ,I will." I told him truthfully. His hardened expression softened slightly, " I know I just wanted you to be yourself, take the innocent angle." he told me and I felt slightly guilty but with Sinfonetta's words still ringing in my ears I chose to ignore him. I would have said something else had I not heard a very loud announcment being made for all tributes to come to the chariot room quickly. Finnick had now launched himself into mentor mode "Listen very closely to me Freya, this is a huge moment for you, all your potential sponsors will be out there so do everything you can to get them on your side. Ok? And be careful on the chariots they move faster than you think. Whatever you do don't spook the horses-" he began to ramble on but I cut him off.

"It's ok I can do this." I re- asssured him.

"I know. Just don't worry I'll meet you at the end." He continued. I just nodded and walked away, trying to keep in line with my new reputation. I was halfway towards the door when I heard a faint good luck from behind me. I already knew who it was without looking. I turned and mouthed a silent thank-you to Finnick before walking through the door's and into the chariot room.


End file.
